Dear Editor
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: A letter to the Daily Prophet from an angry reader. Subject? Werewolves. Author? Hermione Jean Granger, Head of WHIM, Founder of SPEW, Mudblood. Now with "fan mail"
1. Chapter 1

Dear Editor,

I am most disappointed at your publication of the article, "Werewolves: A Danger to Our Society." You obviously have no grasp about the reality of werewolves. It is a shame that you publish such blatant lies in your newspaper that I feel I can no longer believe anything that is written in the "Daily Prophet."

Werewolves are some of the most misunderstood people in the Wizarding World. Notice that I say 'people,' not 'creatures,' and not 'monsters.'

Werewolves are just as much of a human as any of you who are reading this. Perhaps even more so, because they know what it's like to lose that humanity, unlike many of the so-called "prestigious members of society."

All of you who immediately sneer and think of werewolves as inferiors must ask yourselves this: What would you do if you were bitten? How would you handle the fact that at every full moon, you would transform into what most people, maybe even yourself, think of as a mindless, evil monster? Three days a month, you would have to make sure you were in a secure location so you would not hurt anyone else.

What would you do if you found out that the door wasn't shut, and you killed someone? Or perhaps you merely bit them and sentenced them to the same fate as you held?

You would no longer have a job, as any boss you had would fire you as soon as he found out. Any possible Wizarding employers would throw you out the back door, as no one wants to be seen associating with a monster.

If you were a Pureblood wizard, it is more than probable that you would be disowned faster than you could say, "Howl." You would be alone and friendless. No one would want to help you, because you are "such a danger to them."

Most of the Wizarding society believes that this curse is somehow the infected person's fault. They turn their head and think, "Oh, well, it's because of his own stupidity that he's a werewolf. We shouldn't help someone like that."

To me, this sounds like medieval Muggle idealism toward witches and wizards. You try to say you're so different from what Muggles are, yet all you are is more old-fashioned, and not in a good way.

I personally have met several werewolves in my life. They are sadly misjudged, and the majority of them are kinder than the majority of 'normal' wizards I have met. Only two of them had resorted to complete acceptance of Lycanthropy as the best and only way for anyone to be. One of them was Fenir Greyback, who specialized in creating child werewolves, in an attempt to achieve a complete werewolf society. I don't believe that this was such an evil plan, though Greyback went about it the wrong way. If there were a werewolf society, these people would be treated far better than they are now.

You accept vampires, hags, and lunatics who are try to wipe out the population of witches and wizards without magical lineage, so what's stopping you from accepting werewolves into common society?

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

Head of WHIM: Wizards Helping Involuntary Misfits

Founder of SPEW: Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare

Owner of Splotches and Parchment

Supporter of equal rights within the Wizarding society

MUDBLOOD


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the great flood of letters the Daily Prophet has received over Miss Hermione Jean Granger's Editor's letter on the subject of werewolves, the Editor-in-Chief has decided to make a mini, four-part column for readers to discuss this subject.

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,<p>

I think you are a lunatic. A stark, raving lunatic. How could you possibly think that Fenrir Greyback was a good man? That creating a werewolf society was even _remotely_ a good thing? Yeah, sure, now you have the werewolf version of the Death Eaters. How, since you are saying that you are a Mudblood, how can you possibly think that's a good thing?

As soon as werewolves are given free reign, every full moon they're going to be adding to this great "society" that you've dreamed up for them. And yes, it is their fault that they are werewolves. They were stupid enough to get bitten; they deserve to live their life like that. Not all of us run around on full moons or take long walks through moonlit woods. They were asking to get bitten, personally.

I'm sure that in your insanity you believe that werewolves should be treated like puppies, but rest assured, this is not the case. I think you've been exposed too long to the fluctuations of Harry Potter's psyche and some of it has rubbed off on you. I would advise being admitted to St. Mungo's immediately.

Sincerely,

Roald Selwyn

* * *

><p>Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures<p>

Dear Miss Granger,

Werewolves are evil. They are listed under "Dark Creatures" in almost any reference book there is. They specifically seek out human prey as opposed to anything else. Perhaps you have forgotten these simple facts, ma'am, in your desire to help these creatures, or maybe you have just ignored them, but those are proven facts by any Magical Scientist.

Sincerely,

James Goyle

Hogwarts student

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Granger,<p>

Thank you, thank you so much! There is hardly anyone outside of werewolves themselves who are willing to stand up for our kind, and you are certainly an amazing soul! It is true that most wizards misunderstand us, and there are many of us who have simply given up on ever trying to make them understand. It is refreshing to hear someone who will stand up for us.

For those of you who have only learned of us through books, most of them heavily biased or focused on the cases that we have hurt someone, I would like to reassure you. The majority of us live in heavily secured houses, and when the full moon approaches, those of us who cannot afford Wolfsbane (again, the majority) are sure to chain themselves up so as not to escape our self-made prisons and hurt someone. Even for the werewolves who don't have a home, there are still methods of protection. The Ministry has specially made werewolf-cells that the homeless among us will use during our three nights of danger. All werewolves are registered, and one of the Werewolf Capture Unit's duties is to make sure that everyone has a place to stay over the full moon. The majority of us aren't stupid enough to work late on any danger day, and are in fact likely to skip those days altogether, just in case.

And for those of you who believe that our plight is our own fault, I would again look to Fenrir Greyback. He was one of the "one-percenters" as the Hell's Angels would say, one rogue werewolf that makes all of us look bad. He spread the curse to children, some who were no older than five. Is it really that little girl's fault that a giant wolf pounced on her and bit her? Should she be blamed for being overpowered by something five times as heavy as she was? And think of the Muggles who regard us as fairy-tales. They take a walk at night at a funny-looking dog attacks them. The next full moon, they experience changes of which they have no idea what's going on. They're probably going to think someone slipped them drugs, or that they're going crazy. They aren't going to connect the funny dog and their condition until the Werewolf Capture Unit sorts them out. Are they really to be blamed for being attacked? I think not.

Finally, there is the question of a werewolf society. While it is true that we werewolves are likely to band together, we are not going to "create" a werewolf society. The majority of us definitely do not want to spread the curse to anyone, no matter how bad we are treated by normal society. We band together because almost no one else will stick up for us, not because we are intent to break off from the rest of the world and become a people of our own. The closest we've gotten is the Werewolf Support Society, and that's basically a Potions Addicts Anonymous for werewolves.

I hope I've been able to change at least one of your minds about us.

Sincerely,

A Werewolf

* * *

><p>Got something to say about the subject of werewolves? Owl us at:<p>

Werewolf Column/Daily Prophet

28 Diagon Alley, London

All letters, Muggle and Wizard, are welcome, and we will try to get yours published!


End file.
